Fun
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Karin wanting to be left alone so she runs away from her home only to have her older brother to search for her. He'll show the younger girl he remembers having fun and when Halloween meant something to him. Will she be able to open her heart to it?


**Arashi: This is another bonding brother/sister with a bit of ooc and set in an au world with quite a bit of family fluff. A Halloween oneshot of sibling fluff ahead.**

**Disclaimer-Chibi Vampire/ Karin and its characters belong to Kagesaki Yuna. I only write for fun which means I make no money off this fic at all.**

Fun

Summary: Karin wanting to be left alone so she runs away from her home only to have her older brother to search for her. He'll show the younger girl he remembers having fun and when Halloween meant something to him. Will she be able to open her heart to it?

* * *

><p>Hearing the door slam hard gets a man close to twenty years old with green hair opens his eyes to show the amber hue along with a scowl for the annoyance he's feeling. Of all times for that damn door to be slam has to be today? He's so tired as it is though its making him wish he's with one of his lovers that way he could get some rest and breakfast or dinner whatever you want to call it.<p>

He tries to fall back to sleep but a strange uneasiness tugs in the pit of his stomach. He shifts to his side hoping it would do for him to get some sleep only to find he still can't. Who is the one that just left the house? No it can't be Anju since its not raining or any of their parents since they're still asleep and probably in a deep one at that. Only person can be is, Karin.

"What did that little idiot do now?" He huffs pushing the coffin lid up stretching a bit going to his closest to pull out a long sleeve shirt and a regular black t-shirt over it.

He grab a pair of black blue jean pants putting them on besides a pair of shows not caring how he looks in his clothes which would have been more stranger then his usual outfits. He grumbles a bit gazing around to find a jacket and gloves in case the sun is out besides sunglasses. He tiptoes to the window pushing the curtains to find the day is cloudy but nice out. It be a good day for most of the family if they're up to be outside. He shrugs at that thought before snorting. Right as if that will happen only if it's a vacation or even time to feed that be it.

He rushes out of the house trying to push the old memories of the days before he turn into a full-blooded vampire where he and Karin use to be so close and have a lot of fun. He shakes it off decide to let his feet lead him to his estrange sister. Sure enough he spot her less then ten minutes at an old park where she sits on the swing lost in her thoughts.

"Karin," He calls standing behind her getting the purple hair teen to jump then fall out of the swing getting him to smile just a little.

She glance behind her to see her older brother stare at her with his usual blank expression causing her to sigh. She stands up dusting herself off not saying a word lost in her thoughts How can she really feel being spot in the day time. Her eyes widen making her look at him panic full on in her face.

"Is everyone alright? Is there any danger that will-"

"Karin nothings wrong," The older vampire assures his sister who nods looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

Her stomach growls makes her shoulders sag as a sound of annoyance past her lips. She should have really eaten breakfast before she left but didn't. Ren gaze at her thoughtfully pushing out of the park ignoring her sounds of protest. Seeing he's not going to stop she starts walking glad to see he's no longer pushing her but keeping in step with her.

"Why did you leave in a rush?" He ask curious what's going on in his little sister's life.

"It doesn't matter, big brother," Karin answers vaguely getting Ren to frown as he smells deeply to find something is really bothering her.

Ren rolls his eyes leading her somewhere much to her surprise. She didn't expect him to go to her work place as if he knows she's hungry. They find a seat and he gives a tiny smile letting a few people blush but get the hint to leave him alone with his companion. Karin raise a brow waiting for a few people to come to her brother and drag him away only it didn't happen.

As if reading what's on her mind, Ren tell her, "No one isn't going to take my attention for the person who needs it most right now."

"Who is that?" Karin snips with annoyance in her voice taking sips of her drink not wanting to talk that much.

"You."

At those words Karin spits out her drink unable to stop her coughs as she stares wide eye at Ren who only gaze at her. She sighs murmuring something unintelligible as he heard the soft snip of, "Why?"

"You are my sister, Karin. So its part of my duty as an older brother to be concern," The older sibling answers vaguely getting her to glare at him but he could see the grateful look in her eyes. "Besides after you are done questioning me lets have some fun as we use to."

He smirks leaving his younger sister baffle by his choice of words but he didn't push it. He wouldn't answer anymore questions since a part of him is really confuse what's going on with him. Usually he could barley stand an hour with Karin before she drives him up the wall. He gaze in another direction really taking the time to see normal life instead of the nightlife he chose to live most of the time. 'So this is Karin's world,' He muse softly feeling a bit of guilt and sadness having a strong feeling one day Kenta will take his sister away from their world. Then he hardens his heart again after that thought cross his mind and letting a slight scowl tug upon his lips

* * *

><p>The two siblings soon leaves the restaurant lost in their own thoughts but enjoy the other's company. Karin shakes her head seeing all the Halloween decorations figuring later on today her family will set the house more creepier then usual. She waves to a few people she knows ignoring their confuse look at the person next to her. Its one thing she does do a big favor to her family of her friends that really don't know her that well of her kept secret.<p>

"So you do enjoy this life?" Ren ask after some time of silence past to see Karin nod making him sigh. "What's wrong Karin?"

"Nothing Ren," She answers not wanting to think of the fact Kenta has broken up with her since he fallen for another girl in a couple of towns over where he found a job to help his mother.

"Karin," The older vampire growls in a manner getting her to sigh hating it since she would have to say it.

"…..I'm not with Kenta…..anymore," She slips out slamming her mouth shut glaring in another direction hating herself for being so weak.

Ren stop walking to stare at Karin in surprise. Is that's really bothering her? Then he remember how much he despise the human boy before for being well human. Now all he could feel is raw anger stinging in his veins causing him to snarl softly, "What did he do to hurt you so I can rip his throat out?"

"Nothing bad, big brother," Karin defends putting a hand on her brother's shoulder getting him to take several deep yet controlling breaths. "Its just he feel in love with someone else."

She drops her eyes to the ground after saying those words ready to slink off somewhere when Ren huffs grabbing her by the back of her shirt. All he could slip out is, "Come on."

The purple hair teen didn't ask where he's taking her until she spots the theater they use to go to making her smile. He notice this but didn't say a word at all. No words has to be said as Ren made it his business to have a day with his sister. Maybe after the movie he'll take to the mall where they can shop till they drop.

And boy did they do that for the rest of the day and they never realize half way through the day the rest of their family spot them. Anju not use to the sight just look at her parents to see them smile happily letting her know things are well.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Who would have thought Ren can he someone hard to write but this will do. I hope you guys will enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
